Detour
by DanaKMulderScully
Summary: What *really* happens when Mulder and Scully go crosscountry on a case..."She was melting right before his eyes in his arms." MSR


**A/N: This is what happens when you go on a family vacation and sit in a car for almost 3 hours; you come up with a crazy fanfic LOL. This is what actually happens on those really long drives Mulder and Scully make, that they never tend to put in the episodes LOL.Well hope you enjoy!**

**Discaimer: Don't worry Chris Carter, I'll put Mulder and Scully back to their rightfull places hence I finish playing with them :)**

**Shout out: Oh, shoutout to AgentEppes08 for helping me out a bit in the process of this fic and also to 'My Mulder' LOL.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

**Detour**

Mulder drove down the deserted highway road. They had been called down to Texas on a case and, due to their traveling expenses, were forced to drive there. He was bored. The road seemed to stretch on for miles and miles without end.

The fact that the radio wasn't on didn't help, it just created an awkward silence between them. Mulder sighed. He began watching the speedometer…50, 55, 60... "_wonder how much I can push this_" he thought. 60, 65, 70, 80...he curiously watched as the speedometer stick went on to the red zone, where he began to diminish the speed again…90, 85, 70, 65, 55...

Scully rolled her eyes as she quietly flipped through the pages of their case. She wasn't really reading anymore, she was just as bored as Mulder, but, was too classy to show it. She closed the file and looked out: nothing but more asphalt and dirt. She sighed; Mulder still playing with the speedometer. She stared at him, examining his features. His hair, his eyebrows, his curious hazel eyes, his hands around the steering wheel his chest, his hips…She herself hadn't noticed a mischievous grin had crept on her face while she gazed on him.

Mulder felt a hot gaze on him. He quit staring at the speedometer and redirected his eyes to Scully, who quickly, glanced away, back to the unopened file. He smiled a little, and turned his eyes back on the road. Scully smiled to herself, and after she made sure his attention was back at what he had been doing previously, her eyes where at him, once again scanning his features.

After a few moments, he felt her curious eyes hovering over him again. He couldn't explain how, but her stare made his skin ripple…in a good way. He hesitated and looked at her again. This time she didn't turn her gaze away. She smiled seductively and licked her lips the way only Scully did when she was processing her thoughts. He loved that, it drove him crazy, and she knew it.

Scully: It's a bit hot in here isn't it?

She inquired as she slowly began to unbutton her suit jacket. This was complete torture for Mulder. He watched as she slid the jacket off and opened the first buttons of her white blouse.

Mulder: Y-yeah…

He replied with a shaken voice, not taking his eyes off her before remembering he was driving. By now, Scully knew she had gotten his attention. She loved the way he lusted for her with his eyes…she wasn't about to stop.

She then began to run her hand up from her knee to her skirt, slowly riding the skirt up along the way. Mulder stifled a moan; it was almost impossible to keep his eyes on the road now. Scully was fully enjoying the effect that her teasing was doing to Mulder; she loved knowing she had this kind of power over him. She moved her hand from her thigh, her skirt still ridden up, and began running it through his hair slowly.

Scully: Muuldeerr…

She said in a low playful, yet seductive tone. He loved the way she said his name, specially in that tone, that tone she only reserved for him. She smiled sexily at him, playfully urging him with her eyes. He couldn't resist any longer.

Mulder pulled the car to the side of the lonesome road, and as soon as the car reached a complete stop, he launched at her with his mouth on hers. He moaned softly as she eagerly received his lips on hers; his mouth enthusiastically exploring hers in a rapture of passion. Her fingers ran through his hair, down to his neck and she began pulling him to her side of the car, on to her. Mulder restrained himself from moving from his place at the driver's seat, which made Scully moan in protest.

Mulder separated the kiss for a moment, leaving Scully wanting for more.

Mulder: You sure you wanna do this right now…I mean, we'll be late and we might get caught.

He couldn't help it but naughtily smile at his last comment. She loved how he looked. Scully smiled seductively once again and replied…

Scully: Late for what? An autopsy? The man ain't getting any deader.

She pulled him in for more. Scully wasn't about to let him go this time and he wasn't about to pull away either. He moaned against her mouth…

Mulder: What about…getting caught?

She sighed against his mouth, slightly gasping for air…

Scully: We're on a deserted road…we haven't seen a car in hours…I'll take my chances…

She fervently began exploring his mouth with hers again…

Scully: Besides…it excites me.

Mulder smirked at her and made his way to her side of the car, slipping his body atop hers, molding perfectly onto her. She giggled naughtily in the process, pulling Mulder's tie off and out of the way to begin unbuttoning his white button down shirt. They once again began sharing their frantic exchange of kisses in the passengers seat, Scully moaning every chance she got when she felt his eager mouth explore hers. Mulder's hands began moving up her thigh, along with her skirt. The higher his hands went, the faster her breathing would be, and he loved it. She was melting right before his eyes in his arms.

Scully: Oh, Mulder…

She moaned at his touch. Mulder groaned and smiled softly in her neck, hearing his name out of her mouth. He began to unbutton what remained of her shirt, placing a hot trail of kisses from her shoulder to her mouth…

… … … … …. …. … … …. … … …. …. …

Briana Kree: So where are they?

The medical assistant inquired to hes shift partner that evening.

JoshBurn: How the hell should I know? Damn government…they always take so long for everything.

Briana Kree: Shouldn't we just call…check where they are?

Josh Burn: I have. Been calling them a few times now…guess they have no reception.

They remained silent for a bit, staring at the motionless corpse that lied in front of them.

Briana Kree: Why did they get the FBI involved in this anyways? It's just another murder victim…we have these stacked up in the freezer everyday. What's so special about this guy here, that not even we can perform the autopsy?

Josh Burn: They believe this man died on some inexplicable causes…probably something governmental they want to cover up…

Briana Kree: And we're supposed to what? Just wait till they wanna arrive and open this guy?

Josh Burn: Yup…

He replied taking a sip out of his coffee. Briana was annoyed. She had been up for the past few hours and the thought of having to wait on one Special Agent Fox Mulder and Special Agent Dana Scully, to do their prognosis on this John Doe, was now starting to get irritating. She just wanted to go home, take a shower and rest. The same could be said for her shift partner.

Josh Burn: Ahhh, just give them a few minutes to arrive. If not, we close up and just make them wait till tomorrow.

Briana sighed a bit in relief to Josh's comment.

Briana Kree: Alright…but I'm telling you, they probably ain't coming…I can't believe this is where our tax dollars go to.

Josh scuffed in laughter as a response to his partners comment.

Josh Burn: You got that right, Bri…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Scully gasped once more, before Mulder collapsed softly against her small frame in the passengers seat. He rested his head on her bare shoulder as he caught his breath. Her shirt was open revealing her black lace bra and her skirt was now pulled up as high as it could ever be. She smiled as he regained himself, still lying atop her; his shirt in the same fashion: still on him but revealing his bare chest.

He tilted his head up to look at her. She smiled back as she ran her hand against his damp face. He let himself kiss her passionately, her hand cupping the back of his head as to not let him escape the realms of her mouth; she felt him smile as he kissed her.

Mulder: …As much as I hate this…we have to go…

Scully moaned in protest, but he was right.

Scully: mmmm…you're right…we should get going.

She smiled and he kissed her one last time, before he regained his place at the driver's seat. They quickly composed themselves, returning clothing to where it once had been. Mulder started the car as they headed of the road…

Scully: Mulder…

Scully inquired.

Mulder: Yes Scully…

Scully: You know I want an encore later on, right?

Mulder couldn't help it but smile as he drove off onto the endless road, now impatiently waiting for their check-in at the hotel.

End.  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Yeah...I had never written one as passionate as this one...atleast I don't think so, so I'm a bit bashful about it. Please review :)**


End file.
